Destined
by csinycastle85
Summary: Catherine picks who she wants.


Title: Destined

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do.

Author's Note: Read quite a few CSI stories especially CatNip. Thought I would try writing one. Not beta'd so any errors are mine. Slight future fic after reading about Marg's last season on the show.

Genre: Romance

Rating: T (bordering T+)

* * *

Nick Stokes knew this was it.

Today was the day the CSI crew he had been a part of for so long is hosting a farewell party for their departing supervisor, Catherine Willows.

From the moment he started working at the LVPD Crime Lab Nick quickly bonded with everyone, including Catherine. He had admired Catherine for her intelligence, compassion and being a single mom to her daughter Lindsey; being gorgeous didn't hurt either.

They discreetly flirted. Nevertheless, it didn't take long for to develop deep feelings for her. He knew it was against the rules to embark on a relationship with her since she is his co-worker and supervisor, but he wanted her.

However, when he finally had the courage to ask her out, he saw her together with Detective Vartann, he was crushed. Nick buried away his feelings for her.

If only he knew what was about to happen; Catherine had been harboring feelings for him as well. She knew who was wanted.

At the party Nick noticed that Grissom was in attendance as well as Conrad. The one person he noticed wasn't there was Detective Vartann.

Nick thought to himself _hmm maybe he had been called on a night time case_.

A couple of hours later, the party had ended, Nick was saddened even more; come his next shift Catherine wouldn't be there. Nonetheless, as he was about to leave, he felt a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Hey Nick," Catherine said in a low whisper, "meet me at my place in ninety minutes, I have two surprises for you. Don't worry Lindsey's at her friend's place for the night."

Nick's raised his eyebrow only to be met with her smile as she headed out of the break room.

Dazed for a moment, Nick quickly came back to reality and headed home to get ready.

It seemed like ninety minutes had passed by quickly and Nick was at Catherine's place. The lights were on but dimmed a little.

Taking a deep breath he exited his car and walked up to the front door. After barely three knocks, the door opened and he was pulled in.

"Nick I am glad you made it," said Catherine dressed comfortably in sweat pants and sweat shirt and hair swept up held in place with a hair clip.

Before Nick was able to say anything Catherine led him to the couch and added, "Now for your first surprise."

Again Nick didn't get much of a chance when suddenly he felt Catherine's hand on his face and gently pulling him closer, placing her lips on his kissing him full on.

Nick was surprised at first but relaxed a bit before abruptly pulled back.

With a shocked look on her face, Catherine asked, "What's wrong Nicky?"

"What about Vartann?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you with him?"

Catherine let out a sexy laugh; she wove her arms around his shoulders and said, "I let him go a few days ago, I did have a good time with him but my heart wasn't there the whole time, because I realized something."

Nick looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"I realized he is not you. I mean look at how much we have been through as friends working side by side."

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing; Catherine had picked him over Vartann.

Without another second passing, Nick picked her up and spun her around causing her to squeal with delight.

When he put her down Catherine added, "Now for your second surprise."

Catherine backed up a little and peeled off the sweats and revealed what she had on underneath.

Nick's eyes bugged out when he saw Catherine in form fitting lace lingerie. The push up bra presented him the best view of her gorgeous cleavage; the panties barely there.

Noticing Nick's quiet reaction Catherine asked seductively, "Like what you see Nicky?"

Nick grinned and pulled her into his embrace and began leaving teasing kisses on both sides of her neck and shoulders whilst letting his hands roam her body. All the while Catherine took in the scent of his cologne and moaning pleasurably from the sensations Nick was leaving on her body.

When Nick's hands reached her neck he tilted his head leaned in and kissed her. The kiss started out as teasing but quickly became heated as he moved his hand up her head and eventually removed the hair clip, letting her strawberry blonde hair cascade down to her shoulders. It wasn't long before they were running their hands through each other's hair whilst making out ardently.

Once they had to come up for air, Catherine whispered, "Take me to bed you stud and make love to me."

Nick did not need to be asked twice. He scooped up Catherine and carried her to her room.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Destined". Reviews are appreciated, please be nice as this my first CSI fic.


End file.
